The Vampire Diaries 2 Temporada En FanFiction
by Arod1818
Summary: spoiler 2 temporada espero que esta historia le guste mucho tiene drama,acción y suspenso y una pareja nueva Jeremy y Bonnie y que su romance comience a salir a la luz esta es una historia que mostrara todas las parte de cada personaje comentarios por fab
1. Chapter 01x01:Comienzo

**El leído unos spoilar para la segunda temporada del vampiro diario y así que decidí hacer esta historia me gustaría que algunas cosas de la que estoy escribiendo sucedan en la segundo temporada me encantaría que sea algo parecida a esta historia déjeme saber que piensan.**

**No soy propietario de la serie del The Vampire Diaries y su personajes.**

**Capitulo: 1**

**Titulo: Comienzo **

**10:34pm de la noche.**

**Elena entro a la casa luego de terminal de hablar con Stefan y le había contado que sus cosas habían desaparecido de su casillero,que alguien había tomado sus cosas,pero ella nunca pensó estaría en esta situación, ella nunca pensó que cuando entrara a la cocina de su casa si iba a encontrar el cuerpo de su tio John Gilbert o mejor dicho su padre y hay estaba tendido en el suelo lleno de sangre y frió sin vida el cuerpo de su padre,aunque ella no tubo la oportunidad de tratarlo como un padre si no como un tio ella nunca le había deseado una muerte como esta a John Gilbert.**

**10:40pm de la noche.**

**Jenna había escuchado los gritos de Elena y salio de su habitación rápidamente llegando a la cocina y encontrando a Elena con su ropa llena de sangre y cargando el cuerpo de John Gilbert en sus brazos. ¿Elena que paso? fue lo que su tia le pregunto, no se, no se que paso entre a la cocina y me lo encontré muerto lo mataron,lo mataron dijo Elena en llantos, en ese momento Elena temblorosa llamo a Stefan para contarle que había pasado y después colgó el teléfono.**

**11.00 pm de la noche macion de los Salvatore.**

**¿Que paso Stefan ? desde que te conté que bese a Elena en su casa a tenido la cara de un melancólico pero después de esa llamada la tienes de terror ¿que fue? te llamo Elena para decirte que terminara su relación por que me ama ami dijo Demon con un sonrisa burlona en su rostro.**

**Si llamo Elena dijo Stefan con la cara angustiada pero no fue para decirme eso o sobre su beso, y entonces que pregunto Demon, acaban de asesinar a Jonh Gilbert ¿que? pregunto Demon si Elena encontró su cuerpo sin vida en la cocina de su casa tengo que estar hay con ella dijo Stefan si tienes razón si alguien se cargo a nuestro amigo John tiene que se alguien bien hábil.**

**11:25 pm casa Gilbert**

**Stefan y Demon llegaron antes que los para medicos y la Sheriff del pueblo que paso pregunto Stefan cuando corrió rápidamente a los brazos de Elena y tranquilizarla lo mataron lo encontré muerto dijo Elena en llanto, tranquilízate en ese momento Elena se tranquilizo y tomo las cosas con mas calma y en ese momentos llegaron los para medicos y la Sheriff Elizabeth Forbes.**

**Mientra la Sheriff Elizabeth Forbes y Demon veían el cuerpo de John Demon se dio cuenta que le faltaba el anillo que no permitía que muriera. ¿algo esta mal? algo esta mal aquí dijo Demon para si mismo John es muy precavido y inteligente para quitarse ese anillo y no se deja sorprender muy fácil aquí pasa algo raro.**

**¿Elena esta mejor? pregunto Jenna si estoy mejor contesto Elena, Jenna a visto a Jerremy pregunto Elena, no,no lo e visto desde que llego a la casa se ensero en su habitación dijo Jenna, si quiero subo haber si esta bien dijo Demon que entraba a la sala en ese momento, no esta bien yo subiré dijo Elena, es extraño que no se a despertado con tanto ruido dijo Jenna.**

**12:00pm habitación de Jeremy Gilbert.**

**Elena subió las escalera y estaba en frente de la puerta de la habitación de Jeremy ella y Jeremy no habían tenido la mejor semana de su vida y mucho menos el mejor dia la ultima vez que la vio Jeremy la había mandado al diablo ella siguió tocando a la puerta y como vio que no le había abierto entro a la habitación de Jeremy.**

**¿Jeremy? tenemos que hablar se que estamos mal pero somos hermanos recuerda dijo Elena pero Jeremy no respondía ni se movía solo estaba hay acostado en su cama, Elena se acerco a la cama de Jeremy al acercase a la cama toco a Jeremy y esta helado esta frió su cuerpo no se movía y su pulso no se sentía esta como muerto Elena no podia creerlo Jeremy esta muerto puso su cabeza en su corazón y su latidos no se escuchaban esto no le podía estar pasando a ella en ese momento Elena tiro un crito enorme haciendo que Stefan y Demon junto con la Sheriff Elizabeth Forbes subieran rápidamente a la habitación de Jeremy.**

**rápidamente los para médicos se llevaron a Jeremy y se llevaron en otra ambulancia el cuerpo de John Gilbert.**

**12:35 pm de la noche hopista de Mystic Falls.**

**Elena,Stefan,Demon y los demás se encontraron con Tyler y Matt que estaban esperando resultados sobre la operación que le estaban haciendo a Caroline cuando vieron pasar en una camilla el cuerpo de Jeremy y en otra el cuerpo tapado de John Gilbert.**

**Rápidamente los doctores le estaban dando electroshock a Jeremy para traerlo de vuelta a la vida Elena lloraba y le pedía a su hermano que volviera a la vida que volviera con ella cuando todo se estaban dando por vendidos y el ultimo eletroshock Jeremy volvió a la vida.**

**2:00 pm de la madrugada en el hospital de Mystic Falls.**

**Se escuchaba la canción de One Republic "Apologize" de fondo y se veían las siguientes escenas.**

**Se veía a Elena durmiendo en las piernas de Stefan en unos banquillos del hospital.**

**Se veía a Alaric Saltzman hablando con Jenna y tranquilizándola.**

**Se veía a un Tyler Lockwood llorando el cadáver de su padre el Alcalde Charles Lockwood.**

**Se veía a Matt Donovan dormido al lado de la cama de Caroline Forbes y a la Sheriff Elizabeth Forbes dormida en una silla en la misma habitación.**

**Se veía un freezer conservador de la morgue del hospital de Mystic Falls entrando el cuerpo desnudo sin vida de John Gilbert.**

**Se veía a Demon mirando por la ventanilla de la habitación de Jeremy Gilbert con una bolsa de sangre en la mano.**

**Y se veía a un Jeremy Gilber despertado mirando hacia la ventanilla de su habitación con una sensación extraña en su cuerpo con un hambre incontenible y con una mirada sombría en su rostro.**

**Continuara...**

**Nota del Autor: espero que le allá gustado este capitulo tengo muchas mas ideas para esta historia y mas drama y suspenso déjenme saber lo que piensa sea bueno o malo por favol comentarios seran muy agradecido :)**


	2. Chapter 02x02 Un Nuevo Vampiro

**No soy propietario de la serie del The Vampire Diaries y su personajes.**

**Capitulo: 2**

**Titulo: Un Nuevo Vampiro**

**Jeremy había despertado luego de tener una experiencia cercana a la muerte, todos sabían que si un simple humano tomaba sangre de vampiro y si tenia una experiencia cercana a la muerte eso lo llevaría a convertirse en un muerto viviente en un vampiro.**

**Jeremy recordó lo que le dijo Anna acerca de como convertirse en un vampiro y luego de tanto sufrimiento tomo la decisión de darle un giro a su vida el giro que lo llevaría a escapar de su dolor.**

**7:00 AM Hopista de Mystic Falls.**

**En el pasillo se veía una enfermera que se acercaba a la habitación 666 donde se encuentra hospitalizado Jeremy Gilbert la enfermera habré la puerta y entra a la habitación cuando la enfermera entra esta todo oscuro, la enfermera se acerca a Jeremy y prende la luz al ver que Jeremy estaba arropado de pies a cabeza se acerca para desarropar a Jeremy.**

**7:20 AM Hopista de Mystic Falls.**

**Bonnie Bennett se había enterado de lo que había pasado en casa de Elena asi que tan rápido lo supo se dirigió al Hopista de Mystic Falls .**

**Hey Elena como te encuentras dijo Bonnie a su amiga, me encuentro mejor dijo Elena, No puedo creer lo que paso Elena que fue lo que sucedió dijo Bonnie, no se, no se lo que sucedió solo entre a la casa y cuando entre a la cocina encontré a Jonh muerto y a Jeremy también casi muerto dijo Elena a su amiga.**

**¿Crees que la persona que asesino a John Gilbert fue la que quiso asesinar a Jeremy? pregunto Bonnie, no la persona que asesino a John no le hiso nada a Jeremy los doctores no saben que paso dicen que le hicieron análisis y todo esta bien parese extraño dijeron que tal vez por todo lo que el a pasodo eso hiso que su corazón tuviera un colapso o tuviera con comienzo de un ataque en verda no se no entiendo dijo Elena a su amiga.**

**Jeremy no aguantaba la sensación que tenia su cuerpo tenia sed,hambre y muchas cosas mas lo mas extraño era que cada segundo que pasaba la enfermera en su habitación mas quería atacarla y mientra mas se acerca a su cama mas quería probar su sangre, el escuchaba como la sangre de la enferma drenaba, bombeaba sentía como su corazón y su sangre latía y ardía.**

**Era una sensación extremas, exquisita Jeremy no pudo soportal mas y cuando la enfermera quito la sabana de todo su cuerpo dejando a Jeremy al descubierto y viéndolo su rostro se puso negro y agrietado en ese momento Jeremy ataca a la enfermera y en el trascurso del forcejeo y la lucha gracias a la resistencias de la enfermera ya que Jeremy esta muy débil y no podia controlar a la enfermera del todo la enfermera pudo tirar un semi grito en el forcejeo la enfermera pudo sin querer y por una caída que tubo arrancar con su cuerpo unas de la cortinas de la habitación dejando entrar los rayos del sol.**

**Demon había escuchado gracias al buen sentido de sus oído el grito de la enfermera en ese momento a rápida velocidad se dirigió a la habitación donde se escucho el grito y al pararse frente a la puerta se dio cuenta que era la habitación de Jeremy.**

**Jeremy sentía que su cuerpo se quemaba que ardía en llamas cuando algunos rayos del sol tocaron su piel rápidamente si fuerza y como pudo se movió en gritos de dolor y sufrimiento a una de la parte oscura de la habitación en ese momento de debilidad la enfermera aprovecha para correr hacia la puerta y poder escapar, En el momento que la enfermera habré la puerta se encuentra cara a cara con Demon la enfermera en llantos y con algunas cicatrices en su cuello del intento de morder su cuello de Jeremy ella le pide ayuda a Demon.**

**Demon se dio cuenta de lo que estaba paso y rápidamente comenzó a borrar la memoria a la enfermera, mírame fijamente a los ojos aquí no a pasado nada,no a visto nada solo tropezaste y que cortaste la manos y el cuello con los trozos de vidrio del cristal de los medicamentos, en ese momento la enfermera salio de la habitación con su mente totalmente borrada de lo que en veda había sucedido.**

**8:30 AM Hopista de Mystic Falls Habitación 365.**

**Caroline Forbes estaba poco a poco despertado después que fuese sometida a una operación donde su vida estaba en juego y gracias a dios pudo salir con vida, El bonita como estas dijo Matt Donovan, Me siento mucho mejor aunque siento como si un carro me había arrollado por completo dijo Caroline con una sonrisa burlo en su rostro a Matt, Jajaja dijo Matt sonriendo me alegra de que estés mejor dijo Matt, ¿ y mi madre? donde estas pregunto Caroline.**

**Esta en la morgue dijo Matt ¿Que?, que paso le paso algo a Tyler pregunto Caroline, No,no no te agites Caroline Tyler esta bien dijo Matt poniéndose de pie y tranquilizando a Caroline, y que paso Matt dijo Caroline, Bueno lo que paso es que Alcalde Charles Lockwood fuen encontrado muerto en una bodega que se incendio y también Elena encontró a su tio John Gilbert muerto en su casa párese que alguien lo asesino asi que tu madre estas haciendo los tramites para que le estrieguen los cadáveres a cada familia dijo Matt.**

**9:00AM Hospital de Mystic Falls Habitación 666.**

**Ya puedes salir de hay dijo Demon a Jeremy luego de colocar la cortina en su lugar, ya veo por que me preguntaste la otra noche que si te convertía en vampiro sufrirías menos veo que lo hiciste veo que Anna te dejo bien ilustrado y preparado para dar un paso a la eternidad dijo Demon con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, No te reía no es gracioso dijo Jeremy con enojo, ya veo estas enojado y tiene hambre esa sensación que excita tu cuerpo cuando siente como la sangre bombea el cuerpo de un humano y lo tibia que es y lo deliciosa dijo Demon, basta ya cállate dijo Jeremy.**

**Bueno toma esto te ara sentir mejor y te dra fuerza dijo Demon tirando una bolsa de sangre a Jeremy rápidamente Jeremy toma la bolsa y toma rápidamente la sangre, con calma amigo al mas dijo Demon, ¿ Que voy hacer? dijo Jeremy con preocupación, Bueno ya Anna de seguro te enseño mucho asi que lo primero que vamos hacer es que el doctor te de acta hoy mismo y aprender a controlar tu sed de sangre para que no ataque humanos por el momento por que se darán cuenta de que eres vampiro dijo Demon.**

**¿ y el sol? dijo Jeremy sentía que me estaba quemando que mi cuerpo ardía en llamas que voy hacer viviré toda mi vida en la oscuridad no podre salir de día no podre volver a la escuela todos se darán cuenta dijo Jeremy con angustia, Novatos dijo Demon con una sonrisa toma este es el anillo de Anna este anillo la protegía del sol pero ya no lo necesita dijo Demon con otro sonrisa mas burlona y maliciosa en su rostro. **

**Ante cuando pensaba en Anna sentía un dolor inmenso y unas ganas de escapar y llorar pero ahora no siento nada no puedo llorar ni gritar ni escapar no siento nada dijo Jeremy a Demon, Esa es una de la ventajas de ser vampiro puede ocultar el dolor y no sufrir tanto dijo Demon, Asi que mientra lleve este anillo puesto estaré protegido del sol dijo Jeremy, Si asi es dijo Demon asi que bienvenido a la vida de los vampiros Jeremy Gilbert.**

**Contuinara;,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**NOTA: espero que este capitulo le allá gustado se que esta historia le gustara mucho aun falta mas drama, acción y suspenso y que nuestra pareja de Jeremy y Bonnie comience a salir a la luz esta es una historia que mostrara todas la parte de cada personaje por favor comentario sean buenos o malos gracias :)**


End file.
